1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to search services. Specifically, the present invention relates to an advanced search algorithm utilizing business intelligence.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although advances have been made in search services provided over the Internet, there has been a lack of capability in processing both structured and unstructured data. Applicant's co-pending application (serial number unassigned-“Soogoor I”) discloses an advanced search algorithm using a novel hypercube architecture. The searching algorithm provides a heuristic approach whereby message passing ants search a hypercube architecture in response to a search query. An advanced business intelligence is needed which provides the capability of integrating corporate databases with the enhanced new searching algorithm within a hypercube topology environment of Soogoor.
Thus, it would be a distinct advantage to have a searching algorithm integrated with a business intelligence to provide a variety of services to a consumer and a business enterprise. It is an object of the present invention to provide such a system and method.